sotobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Took Books
Information Took Books is a building within the main square of the Main Island that allows you to either switch your Style, or choose/change your Class. (You can choose your class upon reaching level 20, & change your class upon reaching level 8.) Classes There is a small total of 5 classes that you can choose in Took Books, each one with their own unique abilities, tools, & attributes Rogue * Enemies give more XP * Gives the Air Hook, which allows you to grapple anywhere, even when no surfaces are present, & has a 15 second cooldown * Gives you the Sandvich, which can be consumed to fully heal you, but can only be used once unless you rejoin, die, or reset. Gardener * XP Plants give more XP, & grant a 6 second movement speed buff. * Heal Shot & natural regen are greatly improved. * Gives the Glow Drop, which creates a plant that gives you XP. Champion * Additional 50 to base HP * Challenges reward more XP * Improved natural regen * Meditation gives more XP Chef * Dishes heal more HP & give more XP * Durations of buffs are increased * Gives 2 unique offense-based dishes (Cheeseburger & Mozzarella Sticks Deluxe) Miner * Mining speed is doubled, & mining itself gives more XP. * Grants the Dash Crystal, a Thunderbolt-shaped shard that works similar to the Blue Meteorite treasure, but deals no damage, & could be used up to 13 times before disappearing, but could be re-obtained via rejoining, resetting, or dying. * Grants the Mystic Shard, which would spawn a random healing item such as a Cookie, or Heal Shard. * (Removed) Increases duration of the float passive. (But ever since the Moon Matter Rework, this perk no longer exists.) Styles The style you get in-game can be chosen upon reaching level 8, but can be switched at any time, limitlessly at Took Books. The list of styles & their shots are as follows: Normal "What new style?" Focus Shot: Fires out a large slow-moving orb that deals good damage. Sparking it will cause the orbs to briefly stop in place before traveling significantly faster. Spread Shot: Fires out three long lasers that spread out the father they travel. Sparking it causes the shots to become a wave. Amplify ''' "Normal but flashier." '''Focus Shot: Launches out a single decently sized bullet. Sparking it will cause all bullets to travel greatly faster. Spread Shot: Fires out four fast=moving beams. Sparking it will cause all the beams to become a slightly-slow-moving wave. Numbers ''' "Quantity actually matters." '''Focus Shot: Fires out a single small orb that quickly fires out a multitude of bullets. Sparking it will cause all of them to quickly rewind their trajectory. Spread Shot: Fires out four thin bullets. Sparking it will cause all bullets to quickly regroup in fornt of you before shooting out a fast face. Hazard ''' "Dangerously explosive!" '''Focus Shot: Fires out a single large orb that travels slower that Normal's Focus Shot. Sparking it will cause all the orbs to quickly speed up. Spread Shot: Fires out three brick-like bullets that will briefly cross over with each other before spreading out; Each hit from it will outline opponents with a white circle. Using Focus Shot while this circle is active will cause the Focus Shot to explode the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. Strike ''' "Melee madness!" '''Focus Shot: Fires out a single fast-moving orb that will angel itself downwards. Sparking it causes any & all launched bullets to begin circling around you for a few seconds before disappearing. Spread Shot: Fires out a small group of thin, yet long beams that briefly slow down before picking up speed. They also stick to walls. Sparking it will cause all beams to reassemble in front of you to your current location & fire out at a rapid pace. Trickster ''' "The one and only!" '''Focus Shot: Shoots out a small orb that quickly transforms into a circle of bullets that briefly travel forwards before returning. Sparking them will turn them green, & cause all bullets to move in the direction your currently facing. Spread Shot: Fires out three thin beams that briefly intersect. Sparking it will cause them to turn pink, & move backwards from where they initially traveled from, bouncing back every few seconds. Guild ''' "You're not alone..." '''Focus Shot: Summons an orange triangle that shoots out four bullets that cause it to move backwards. Sparking it will cause the bullets to become smaller, but will explode on impact. Spread Shot: Summons a turquoise triangle that casts out four beams that travel in four different directions, & will move the triangle to where you clicked. Sparking it will cause all beams to quickly reverse their line of travel. Sun ''' "Will you cherish it? '''Focus Shot: Creates a cloudy bullet that gets bigger & bigger overtime. Sparking it will launch all bullets in an arc & explode from where they were casted. Spread Shot: Fires out a fast-moving line of bullets. Sparking it will cause them to quickly spread out & become slightly bigger. Moon ' '"'''Lunatic history mystery..." '''Focus Shot: Fires out a small orb that quickly picks up speed. Sparking it will enlarge all orbs in size, & will pull them backwards, whilst causes them to become effected by gravity. Spread Shot: Fires out three thin disks that will return after traveling for a certain amount of time. Sparking it will cause all three disks to flatten out & become stationary. Portal ''' "A gift from the other." '''Focus Shot: Fires out a slow-moving bullet that stops after a while. Launching any more will cause the previous one to disappear. Sparking it will cause the orb to expand. Using Spread Shot while the Spark is active will cause the spread shot to fire from the core of the expansion. Spread Shot: Fires out three fast-moving lasers. Sparking them will cause them to briefly recoil before launching out at an even faster pace. Arcane ''' "Is this magic or science?" '''Focus Shot: Casts out a small bullet that quickly transforms into a multitude of bullets in a cross formation before disappearing. Sparking it will cause all the bullets to travel to your current location. Spread Shot: Fires out three bullets, with the left & right bullets briefly separating themselves from the center bullet before traveling. Sparking it will cause all bullets to return whence they came. Hydro ''' "Hydration also matters." '''Focus Shot: Fires out a large slow-moving bubble. Sparking it will causes the center of the bubble to turn red before exploding. Spread Shot: Shoots out three flat bullets that knockback opponents. Sparking it will causes these bullets to disappear, & reveal the inner bullets that become stationary & slowly lide in any direction.Category:Classes Category:Locations Category:Default Items